


Miracles in the Time Of Covid

by 0rphanxBlack



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29591859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0rphanxBlack/pseuds/0rphanxBlack
Summary: Whilst she and Mulder are in quarantine, Scully has a dream. My first X-Files fanfic.
Relationships: Fox Mulder & Dana Scully, Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Kudos: 10





	Miracles in the Time Of Covid

Mulder watches Scully sleep.

It's early morning, he woke up a few minutes ago.

Dana is snuggled into his chest, sleeping peacefully. Outside, the world is at a standstill. Quite, tranquil… almost peaceful.

Fox smiles and kisses the top of her head, murmuring an "I love you" into her hair.

He closes his eyes, and falls back to sleep.

Dana is dreaming. She's dreaming of somebody who loves her, Fox, and William very much, although she doesn't know who they are.

A while later, just before she wakes, she has a vision of a pregnant woman and the words 'new life' are whispered to her.

Scully's eyes flutter open, then she yawns and stretches.

"Morning." Says Mulder's sleepy voice and she kisses him. 

"Good morning." She smiles.

"Sleep okay?" He asks.

"Mmm." She nods. "Really good. You?"

"Same, I woke up for a little bit earlier to watch you sleep."

"Creep." Scully jokes with a giggle.

"What shall we do today?" Asks Mulder.

"Well" says Scully seductively, kissing him "I know of a certain activity that means we don't have to get out of bed at all…"

"Mmm, well I can get behind that, for a while anyway." He chuckles.

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

A while later, Scully steps out of the shower.

Mulder is making breakfast, she can smell eggs and bacon cooking.

Dana thinks about her dream earlier, and puts her hands on her stomach. Could she be..? She was in her early 50s, hardly of childbearing age. Then again, her time with Mulder had taught her that anything was possible.

Scully dried off, got dressed, dried her hair, and made her way downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Hey you." Mulder greeted her with a kiss. "William called, says that he misses us. His classes have been suspended, but he's doing a lot of science projects apparently."

"Takes after us, then." Scully grinned. "Is breakfast nearly ready?"

"Yep, go sit down. By the way, we're almost out of milk." Says Mulder.

"I'll go, then." Scully replies, seeing an opportunity.

"Okay, don't forget your mask." Mulder replies. 

"As if, in this current climate."

He brings them their breakfast and they eat together, chatting about their friends and how much they miss their work. Like much of the rest of the world, parts of the FBI have gone quiet and their staff have been furloughed whilst they wait for news to do with the Coronavirus.

After breakfast, Scully puts her shoes on and grabs her coat, purse, and mask. Her mask has little aliens on it.

"Bye." She says to Mulder, and kisses him.

"Bye, take care out there. I love you."

"I love you too, and I will."

Scully gets in the car and heads up to the nearest CVS.

When she gets to the carpark, she sits in the car for a few minutes and tries to calm her rapidly beating heart. "It could be something, it could be nothing, my dream could be just that; a dream." She says to herself. 

Dana heads inside and purchases two pregnancy tests and a packet of her favourite sweets, and then heads back out to the car and drives to Trader Joe's to get some milk.

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

A half hour later, Scully arrives home.

"Hello?" She calls, heading inside.

"I'm in the lounge, make us some coffee?" Mulder calls.

"Cheeky git." Dana chuckles to herself.

She takes her coat off and makes her way into the kitchen and makes the coffee. Also, she tucks the pregnancy tests into the pocket of her jacket.

A couple of minutes later, Dana carries the cups of coffee into the lounge.

"Hey." Smiles Fox, kissing Dana and taking his cup of coffee from her.

"Hello." She beams, sitting next to him. "Fox, I need to talk to you."

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah." Scully sets her coffee down. "I had a dream this morning, I have a sense of you, me, and William being loved very much by someone we don't know yet. I also had a vision of a pregnant woman and I heard the words 'new life'. When I was out I got some pregnancy tests."

Fox's face lights up. "Are we having a baby, Dana?"

"Yes Fox, I think that we are."

He laughs and throws his arms around her, hugging her tight."That's incredible, babe."

"Yeah, I think that our baby is trying to reach out to me." Beams Dana. "I'd best go and take a test, just to be sure."

She goes upstairs, and returns a few minutes later with a smile on her face bigger than the River Thames. "Fox, it's positive. We're going to have another baby."

He stands up and kisses her happily. "We'd best call William and tell him that he's going to be a big brother. I love you, Scully."

"I love you too, Mulder."


End file.
